US Patent Application Publication US 2008/0122914 A1 discloses compositions for an ultraviolet (UV)-curable ink suitable for use in ink-jet printing. Such inks include one or more co-monomers and a gellant. When exposed to radiation of a predetermined frequency, these co-monomers polymerize and thus bind to any number of types of surfaces. In practical applications, such inks have a viscous property at room temperature, but become more liquid when heated for jetting onto a substrate to form images.
US Patent Application Publication US 2007/0120930 A1 discloses a printing apparatus suitable for use with a radiation-curable ink. The apparatus uses a “transfuse” system, wherein ink forming the desired image is first jetted onto an image receptor in the form of a belt, and then transferred from the image receptor onto a print sheet or other substrate. At various locations along the belt path are disposed ultraviolet radiation sources for partially hardening the ink on the belt before transferring to the print sheet.
In one application of UV-curable inks, it is desired to print on relatively non-planar surfaces, such as of the outer layer of corrugated cardboard for packaging purposes.